The Tale of Icarus
by Miki292
Summary: The dreams began when I moved to London. It never bothered me until I arrived at Hogwarts. Then I realized my dreams were quickly becoming reality. Between dealing with James Potter and the dreams, I'm pretty sure I'm going crazy. Rated M for language, just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

_"Finally. Finally."_

_He hugs me tightly, hand in my hair._

_He lets me go and brings a strand of my hair to his lips._

_"Finally."_

_"What's wrong?" I inquire, confused on why he's being so affectionate._

_"You were gone for so long."_

_"I was?"_

_He presses my hand against his cheek and sighs deeply, leaning into the touch. "Too long. You know I can't live without you."_

I stare up at the ceiling, digesting the weird dream. I've been having the same dream ever since the move to London a month ago. "Ugh." I groan, realizing how sticky with sweat I am. It's unbearably hot.

I drag myself out of bed to open the curtains. The sunlight is blinding, filling my room with even more unnecessary heat. Four floors below me, the morning commuters are desperately trying to get to work.

There's a soft knock on my door. "Evie? Are you awake, sweet?"

It's mom. "Yeah. I am."

She enters, looking as if she's treading on ice. Which she is. I never wanted to move to London. She had forced me because of her work. Because the British Ministry wanted her back.

My last year of schooling wasn't supposed to go like this. My friends and I had plans to graduate together, to travel together…

I can't believe I'm being forced to complete my seventh year in a completely different country where I know no one. I don't want to go to Hogwarts. Mom should have just left me back in the States.

"Do you have everything packed?"

"I do." I walk into the bathroom to get ready. I'm leaving for Hogwarts today. I know I'll stand out like a sore thumb, especially with my American accent.

She follows me in. She's wearing her favorite sun dress, red hair in a high ponytail. She looks younger than she is. Livelier. It's clear that this move to London has done a lot of good for mom. This is where she spent most of her life. She's at home here while I'm uncomfortable. "Are you excited to begin Hogwarts?"

I stay quiet. I don't want to argue with her anymore. I'm sick of it.

She sighs. "Evie…"

"Mom." I interrupt her. "Don't start. I know. This is what's best for us." _Your career_, I want to say instead.

She takes the brush from my hand and does my hair for me. "I'm sure you want to look your best today." _I honestly don't give a fuck how I look at this point._ "You'll have to send grandpa an owl telling him what house you get sorted into."

"I will." Most likely Hufflepuff. Everyone on my mom's side of the family, the Bones side, have all been sorted into Hufflepuff.

I watch my mother through the mirror. I wish I had been genetically blessed with her looks rather than my father's. I would have looked great with red hair rather than black hair. I'm just glad I got her navy blue eyes.

Platform 9¾ is busier than I expected. I had hoped that I would be able to blend in, but it seems that isn't going to happen. Everyone stares at me as I walk by, whispering behind their hands.

"Bye, mom." I hug my mother.

"Have fun and write to me." She kisses my cheek.

Despite my resentment, it makes me a little sad to leave my mom. I suppress the rising emotions and board the train. I can't find an empty compartment fast enough.

I just want to sit in a corner and hope that no one talks to me.

I settle into a seat and pull out my iPod. It's ridiculous that I won't be able to use electronics at Hogwarts. There were no such rules at Salem's. I cover myself up with a jacket, lean into the corner of the compartment, and prepare for nap time.

The compartment door slides open, but I keep my eyes closed, feigning sleep in hopes that they'll just leave.

"I guess we'll sit here." A male voice comments over my music.

"Quiet. She's sleeping." It's a female voice.

"Is that…?" Another male voice gasps. "That's the new girl!"

"What part of 'quiet' don't you understand?"

"Should we wake her up?"

"Let's."

"Leave her alone. She's sleeping."

"I'm going to wake her up."

Even though I know one of them is waking me up, it still comes as a surprise when my earbud is jerked out. I gasp and hit my head against the metal railing around the window. I groan in pain, holding my poor head. "Fuck."

"James!" The girl scowls. She's wearing the jersey for the Irish National Quidditch team, sandy colored hair in a high ponytail, blue eyes studying the boy standing beside her disapprovingly.

The boy ignores her, grinning at me. "Alright?" He's tall and fit, looking like the stereotypical jock. He's handsome with his brown hair and bright, mischievous brown eyes.

"I'm fine." I grumble.

"I'm Fred." The other boy introduces himself. He's taller than the other boy with fiery red hair and equally mischievous brown eyes. "Fred Weasley the Second."

"Evie Bones." I shake his hand.

"That's Cleena Finnigan and that's my best mate, James Potter."

"Mind if we sit with you?" Cleena inquires.

"Go ahead." I do my best not to sound too bitter.

James flops down right beside me. "So you're from Salem Witch's Institute?" He looks too confident, too self-assured, and it rubs me the wrong way.

"Yup."

"First time in Britain?"

"Nope." I put away my iPod and headphones.

"Like Quidditch? Because I'm Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

I suppress my natural response to roll my eyes.

This is going to be a long train ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to my two followers! I expected zero people to favorite or follow it, so it was such a pleasant surprise! Here's the second chapter, I hope it's enjoyable.**

**I'll do my best to update every week. **

**With love,**

**Miki**

* * *

As soon as I stumble onto the platform of Hogsmeade station, I silently thank God for getting me through James' gloating.

I don't know how many times I heard that he's the son of Harry Potter and that he's Quidditch Captain.

I honestly don't care.

Now I have to figure out what to do from here.

"Evelyn Bones?" I turn around to see a girl behind me. She's undeniably pretty with her dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. "I'm Essie Malfoy. Head Girl."

"I go by Evie actually." I shake her hand.

"Professor Campbell asked me to accompany you to Hogwarts."

"Oh. Alright."

She begins walking and I follow her. "She also wanted me to explain the rules to you, but I'm sure it's the same as Salem's." We climb onto a carriage together and it jerks into movement.

The castle looms over us, looking more like Dracula's castle than a school. Before I left Professor Bodeman, my history professor, warned me that places as old as Hogwarts, places that have seen as much history as Hogwarts, is haunted by the powerful residual emotions left behind by its former occupants.

"How was your train ride?" Essie inquires, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Fine."

"I'm sure it wasn't too much fun riding with James."

"Is he always like that?"

"Oh, he is. He loves to boast and he's a notorious womanizer."

"I can see that."

She smiles. "But he's a good person at heart. You just have to ignore his constant boasting and flirting, which is quite hard to do." The carriage hits a particularly big bump. "It must be unnerving for you to start a new school. Especially your last year."

"It is." I'm glad she understands.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me or the Head Boy, Hayden Davies."

"Thanks."

She fills me in on what I should expect Hogwarts to be like as she shows me to the Great Hall. As soon as I walk in, everyone becomes dead silent. I do my best to ignore the curious stares of the other students.

I feel incredibly uncomfortable and completely out of place.

Professor Campbell is an elderly woman with pure white hair and deep brown eyes. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Bones." She shakes my hand.

"Thank you, professor."

She turns to the students. "This year, we have the honor of having a transfer student from Salem Witch's Institute, Miss Evelyn Bones." I wince, wanting to point out that I go by Evie. "Let's get you sorted, shall we?" She motions towards a stool. "Have a seat." I do as I say and she brings a dirty old hat to me. I'm absolutely mortified when she puts it on top of my head. I knew I would have to wear the sorting hat, but I expected it to look a little bit cleaner.

"Another Bones, eh?" It speaks to me.

I just want it to get on with it and put me in Hufflepuff.

"Hufflepuff is where you should go…"

_… But?_

"You will do better in… GRYFFINDOR!"

"What?!" I shriek in horror as the Gryffindor table erupts into cheers, the Hufflepuff table looking just as confused as I feel.

I sit beside Cleena, trying to comprehend what just happened to me.

_Gryffindor?_

_Gryffindor?!_

_WHAT?!_

I'm so baffled, I'm unable to pay attention to the first year sorting. I don't even remember eating, let alone being introduced to the rest of the seventh year Gryffindors.

"C'mon." Cleena pulls me out of my seat.

"What?" I gasp as she begins to pull me by my hand. "Where're we going?"

"To the Gryffindor Tower." She skillfully weaves through the crowd of students, all trying to get to their dormitories. I stumble after her, trying to keep up with her pace. "Once you get your schedule, I'll help you find your classes."

"Th-thanks." I pant.

_Why does she walk so fast?!_

The Gryffindor common room is bustling with students.

"Evie!" James breaks away from a group to approach Cleena and me. "That was a big surprise, wasn't it?"

"More than a big surprise." _Mom's gonna freak when I tell her._

He leans close to me, eyes bright with mischief. "Fred and I are going to sneak out after curfew. Care to join?"

I step away from him. "No thank you. I'm not much of a rule-breaker."

"_And_ she needs to get settled." Cleena comes to the rescue. She grabs my hand and practically drags me up to the girl's dormitory.

I'm glad to see that all my stuff have arrived. I'm exhausted and definitely ready for bed. Thankfully, Cleena is there to show me everything. I can already tell we're going to be pretty good friends.

Before my head even hits the pillow, I'm asleep.

For the first time in a month, I don't dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter! Don't want to seem a bit desperate, but... some feedback on what you guys think would be nice.**

**=D**

**Please?**

**With love,**

**Miki**

* * *

I want to cry.

There's no coffee.

NO COFFEE!

It's an atrocity.

I'm not quite sure how I'm going to survive the next school year without any coffee. Alice Longbottom, a fellow seventh year Gryffindor, and Cleena are both studying my schedule, seeing if we have any classes together.

Alice is a quiet, shy, sweet girl with blonde hair and big doe-like brown eyes. Apparently her father is one of the professors here.

I personally wouldn't want to attend the school that my parent teaches at. But that's just me.

I munch on a toast, wondering if the classes here are harder than Salem. "Hi." I turn around to see a very handsome guy standing behind me. He's tall and gorgeous with his dark blonde hair and pretty green eyes.

Hayden Davies is definitely my type.

"I'm Hayden Davies. Head Boy."

"Evie Bones." I shake his hand.

"Professor Campbell asked me to escort you to your classes. Apparently our schedule is the same."

I'm so delighted that a gorgeous guy is talking to me, all I can do is grin like a fool. "That's great!"

"I'll find you once I finish breakfast."

"I'll be here. Eating." My reply is so lame, I cringe inwardly.

Hayden gives me a smile that would make any girl swoon before leaving. "Try not to look too happy, Evie." Cleena snickers.

"He's gorgeous."

"Davies is pretty popular with the girls. Ravenclaw Keeper, Head Boy… third in class. I heard he already has an offer to work under the Minister."

"You're just a fountain of information."

"I don't want to boast, but… I know all the latest gossip."

"Morning, Ev." James flops down beside me.

_Ev?_ I frown. Not even my closest friends call me that. "Morning."

"Is that your schedule?"

I nod in reply, checking my book bag to make sure I have everything.

He snatches it from the table and compares it with his own. He smiles broadly. "We have the same classes!"

"Oh. That's nice." I don't mean for it to come out so monotone.

He doesn't seem to notice. "We'll walk to class together."

"Oh, Hayden already offered to walk me." I inform him.

"Davies?!" James sputters.

"Are you ready to go, Evie?" Right on cue, Hayden appears.

I practically jump out of my seat, not wanting to miss this rare opportunity of walking with a cute guy. I don't know what to talk about. "Cleena told me you're on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team."

_Oh my God._ _I sound like a stalker._

"I play Keeper. Do you like Quidditch?"

"I do." I lie.

"I heard it's not as popular in the United States."

"It's not, unfortunately." I see several students pointing at me and whispering from the corner of my eyes.

"Don't worry." Hayden seems to notice as well. "Within a week, everyone will forget that you're new here."

"Good. I like being anonymous."

"Why did you move here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My mom's job. She accepted the position of Head of International Magical Cooperation."

"I'd be furious if dad told me we were moving right before my last year."

"I am. Or I was. I'm over it now. I can't do much about it." I stop at the entrance of the Charms classroom. "There's no… Gryffindors sit on this side or anything like that, right?"

Hayden gives a short laugh. "No. No there isn't. Only in the Great Hall."

"Oh. Good. Thanks for walking me." I don't want to seem too eager to learn, so I pick a middle seat. I'm pleasantly surprised when Hayden sits down next to me, but then I don't want him to sit next to me out of pity either. "You don't have to sit next to me if you don't want to."

"I want to." His brows furrow with worry. "Do you not want me to?"

"No. No. It's not that. I just don't want you to feel obliged…"

"I want to." He repeats.

I spend the rest of the class, desperately trying not to break out into random fits of giggles.

Cleena and I have a break together. Hardly able to contain myself, I tell her what Hayden said to me. "Oh, you're starting to fancy him, aren't you?" She teases me as we walk towards the Gryffindor Tower.

I flush. "Shut it."

She laughs delightfully. It's contagious and it makes me laugh as well.

"_Evelyn._"

I turn around. The male voice sounds familiar.

There's no one but us in the hallway.

"Is something wrong?" Cleena inquires.

"I thought…" _Weird._ "Never mind."


	4. Chapter 4

__Aaand here's chapter 4. Still without any reviews. I guess it's okay lol I know people are reading this.

So, thank you for reading!

With love,

Miki

* * *

_"Billy, give it back!" I chase after the boy down the hallway. "Billy!" I can't catch up to him and I stop, tears streaming down my face. I stand in the hallway, crying quietly._

_It's the only doll that I have and now Billy is going to ruin it._

_"Don't cry."_

_I look up at the young boy standing in front of me. He hands me back my doll. "Thank you." I sniffle._

_"I'll make sure he doesn't bother you again."_

_The image fades and I'm transported to the small colonial town I used to live in._

_I stumble after dad as he walks in front of me. I tell him about my grades and how well I'm doing in dance class, hoping to please him. "And Madame Noel told me-"_

_"Evelyn, why don't I take you back to your mother's?"_

_I frown, a little upset that he's cutting our time together short. "Okay."_

_Dad drives me back home and walks me inside. "I need to speak to your mother in private." I climb up the stairs to my room, but curious to what they're going to talk about, I stand at the top to listen in._

_"Susan, I want to see Evelyn once a year."_

_"What? Why? You see her every two months now."_

_"I only see her because you insisted. You know I never wanted you to have her."_

As soon as I wake up, I know it's going to be a shitty day. I can't possibly have a good day after dreaming about my father.

I roll over in bed, expecting it to be around eight. When I check my watch, I realize it's still four in the morning. After tossing and turning for a bit, I decide I'm not going to be able to fall back asleep.

With a book in hand, I tiptoe to the common room. The fire is dying within the fireplace, so I stir it back to life, adding more wood.

_Do I know someone named Billy?_ I think back to my childhood. I'm pretty sure I don't.

I flop down onto the couch and begin reading.

"_Evelyn._"

I look around, frowning when I don't see anyone.

"_Evelyn._"

It's coming from… the fireplace?

I slowly approach the fireplace, crackling merrily.

It suddenly gets larger, becoming green in color.

"What the-"

A large snake launches itself at me from within the fire, mouth wide open to reveal sharp fangs.

I gasp.

I step back.

And fall onto the table.

"Evie?"

James is standing at the entrance of the common room.

I look back at the fire.

No snake.

No green flames.

"You alright?"

"I-yeah."

I'm shaking.

I don't know what just happened.

Am I going insane?

Did I ingest hallucinogens?

I get off the table. "The wood popped and scared me." I lie.

He grins. "That's adorable."

I scowl. "What were you doing out past curfew?"

"Just taking a stroll."

"I highly doubt you were just taking a stroll." I look at the cloak he's holding and I quickly realize what it is. "Is that… the cloak of invisibility?"

"It is." He proudly displays it to me.

"No way. It's real?" I'm in absolute awe. "Can I touch it?"

"Yeah, you can even wear it if you want."

I examine the cloak. It's softer than I imagined it to be. "I've read about it in so many books. I can't believe I'm actually holding it."

"Dad gave it to me during my first year. It was a Christmas present."

"That's really cool." I hand it back to him.

"Want to break curfew with me?" He holds up the cloak.

"No, thank you."

"C'mon. It'll be fun. It's not breaking the rules unless you get caught."

"If you know the rules and you break it, even if no one finds out, it's breaking the rules."

"It's only a problem if you get caught."

I roll my eyes. "You're impossible."

"Mum says that a lot too."

"I'm going back to bed."

"It's morning."

"It's the weekend. I can do as I please." I begin climbing up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"Try not to dream about me."

"That'll only happen in _your_ dreams."


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, someone new favorited my story. Thank you so much for that!**

**I've given up on the review thing lol So here's chapter 5. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**With love,**

**Miki**

* * *

_Mimbulus Mimbletonia is a very rare plant that originated from Assyria. Although it is unattractive in appearance, it has an incredibly unique defense mechanism and serves a vital role in potioneering._

I pause to flip through the book in front of me, finding the sources I need to complete this Herbology essay.

The library is quiet except for the scratches of everyone's quill against parchment. I just want to get this essay done and over with.

"You seem to always be here." Cleena whispers as she sits next to me.

"I'm working on the Herbology essay." I take a quick peek around to make sure Madam Prince isn't anywhere near us.

"That's not due for another week."

"I like getting things done early. Or else I'll forget that it's even due."

She seems uninterested. "Oh."

"I'm sure you're not here to do homework."

"Nope. Wanted to see if you wanted to watch Quidditch tryouts."

"I don't like Quidditch. You know that."

"You told Davies that you do."

I feel myself flush with embarrassment. "A little lie can't hurt."

"Coming to the Quidditch tryouts?" Freddie asks incredibly loudly as he sits beside me.

I shush him. "We're in the library."

"So?"

He's so fucking loud, I want to punch him. Before I get in trouble, I grab my things and rush out. "You're so loud, Freddie!" I scowl.

"I lack volume control."

I roll my eyes. "So what's up with this Quidditch tryouts thing?"

"We're trying to convert you." Cleena explains as she ushers me towards the Quidditch field.

"One of us. One of us." Freddie begins to chant.

I grimace. "Can I refuse? I'm not too fond of cults."

"You'll learn to like it." Cleena forces me to sit down beside Alice. "We'll force it on you so much, that you'll have no choice but to accept Quidditch as a great sport."

A bit pissed, I sit quietly beside Alice. I know I won't be able to run away. They'll just chase after me and bring me back. I notice a group of girls sitting at the very front, squealing and fangirling over James. Ever the gentleman, he gives them a wave, causing them to squeal even louder.

"Do they always come to these?"

Alice momentarily looks up from her Herbology book. "Oh, yes. They're James' followers."

"What is he? The Dark Lord?"

She titters. "No. Definitely not. It's James' fan girls. It's led by Elise McLaggen."

"There's a leader?"

Alice nods in reply. "She's a year below us." Her brows furrow with confusion. "I think James dated her last year. Not too long though. Maybe just a couple days. … I think?"

"He's the embodiment of everything I dislike about males."

"Too bad he doesn't leave you alone."

"Unfortunately." I reply bitterly.

"Did you finish the Herbology essay?"

"Not yet. I got dragged here before I could, but I started it. Have you?" Alice and I chat about the Herbology essay during the tryouts, both of us uninterested on what's occurring.

Alice glances up once in a while and I see that she's looking at Freddie. "Oh, I see…" I grin. "You're here to watch Freddie."

She goes beet red. "N-no."

I titter. She makes it so obvious. "That's cute."

"EVIE!" James yells out for me, waving furiously.

The fan club glares back at me in unison.

And I instantly understand what it's like to be wished dead.

I make myself small, hoping that he'll stop waving so they won't contemplate cursing me.

But James does the complete opposite. He actually _fucking flies towards me_. He gracefully dismounts and flops down beside me. To make matters worse, he throws an arm around my shoulders.

"Enjoying the tryouts?"

"Nope." I pinch his arm off of me. "You smell." I scoot away from him, hoping the distance would quell the anger of the fan club.

"You'll live." He closes the distance.

I want to cry. I know they're going to kill me as soon as he leaves. Thankfully, one of the team members calls James back onto the field. As soon as he leaves, the girl who must be the leader, Elise McLaggen approaches me.

With the sweetest fake smile, she leans over and whispers to me, "He's only interested in you because you're new. He'll get bored with you soon enough."

She leaves with me gaping after her.

"That was rude." Alice scoffs. "Don't mind her, Evie. She's just bitter that he's paying more attention to you."

I scowl. I know what she says is true though. Once the excitement of me being new wears off, everyone will forget about me. But still… "What a bitch."


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a rough week. I had a 6 page paper due and a test in History of Psychology. Not fun at all. I also work two jobs and have been incredibly busy in both.**

**Blargh.**

**Anyways, here's the sixth chapter.**

**With love,**

**Miki**

* * *

_We sit across from each other on the small bed. It's dark in the small room, only the dim streetlight pouring in through the bars on the window._

_"What if it's just us two?" I whisper, afraid of being discovered._

_"Just us two?" He inquires._

_"Who have this ability? Maybe God put us here to do good deeds with our powers."_

_He's quiet. I hear the soft rustling of paper between us. He gets off the bed and walks towards the window. "Come see what I've made you."_

_I slide off the bed and tiptoe to him. In the dim light, I see that he's folded me a paper crane. To my absolute amazement, it beats its fragile wings and takes flight. "Oh, that's amazing." I breathe._

_"We will someday leave here, Lenore. Together."_

_I walk down the hallway of Hogwarts, reciting Transfiguration spells in my head. I'm confident I will do well on this test tomorrow. Potions, not so much._

_"Lenore." I turn to see him walking towards me. "Where are you going?"_

_"The library. I need to study for potions." His Prefect badge flashes on his chest. "Do you have a meeting?"_

_He nods. "I will go to the library once it's over." He kisses my cheek and then takes my hand, pressing his lips against my knuckles._

_My heart flutters with happiness. "I'll be waiting."_

_Everything happened so fast._

_I'm flat on my bottom on the floor, three lifeless bodies sprawled out before me._

_He stands over them, cool, collected…_

_His dark eyes are frighteningly cold as they shift over to me. The tall, handsome young man I knew and adored seems to be gone._

_Before me stands a murderer._

_He runs his hand through his jet black hair as he steps over the lifeless body of his grandfather. "You'll keep quiet, won't you, Lenore?"_

_I tear my eyes away from the lifeless bodies and look up at him. "You've given me no other choice, Tom."_

I wake up in cold sweat.

The fuck was that?

I sit up in bed, trying to calm myself down.

_Who's Tom?_

_Who's Lenore?_

_Who were those dead people?_

I do my best to reassure myself that it was all just a dream. But I can't help shake off the feeling that it's not just a dream. It felt too real to be just a dream.

I'm one of the few people at breakfast this early in the morning. It's also the weekend, so I'm sure people will be sleeping in.

I think over the dream as I nibble on a piece of toast. I feel like I've seen the young man before, but I have no idea where. I don't know any Toms. At least none that looked like him.

"Morning, Evie."

My heart soars when I see Hayden. "Good morning."

"You don't look well."

"I didn't sleep well last night."

He sits down beside me. "That's too bad. Why?"

"I had a weird dream."

"Maybe you could go to Madam Pomfrey for some Dreamless Sleep Potion."

"That's not a bad idea actually." I'm sure it'll stop the dreams and, for once, I can have a restful night.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"Of course. Are you?"

He nods in reply. "Do you want to go-"

"Morning, Ev!" James wiggles himself between Hayden and me.

I scowl. "What do you want?"

"A reply would be nice." He looks over at Hayden with surprise, as if he just noticed that he's sitting there. "I think you're at the wrong table, Davies."

Hayden smiles disappointingly as he gets out of the seat. "I'll see you later, Evie."

"Bye." I could kill James for interrupting us. "I'm done. I'm going back to the dorms."

"What?" James gasps. I leave before he can stop me.

As I make my way back to the dorm, I think of all that I need to do today. Thankfully I don't have much homework. I can start studying for the Transfiguration exam next Tuesday.

"Evie, James was looking for you." Cleena informs me as soon as I enter the girl's dormitory. She's sitting on her bed, painting her nails.

"He definitely found me." I reply bitterly.

She looks up at me with utter curiosity. "What did he do?"

"Interrupted a nice conversation between Hayden and me."

She snickers. "Oh, James."

I don't remember closing the curtains around my bed. Not giving it much thought, I pull it back.

I feel the blood drain from my face.

Little paper cranes flutter around so innocently, it's frightening.

"Did you…?" I turn to Cleena, unable to finish my sentence.

She shakes her head. "No."

"Did anyone…?"

"I don't think anyone went near your bed." She frowns, brows furrowing with worry. "Are you alright, love? You look a bit pale."

"I'm going to see Madam Pomfrey. Now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, hellooooo. **

**I have a little early announcement to make. I am leaving for London next week (WOOT, VACATION), so no chapters will be posted that week. I'll post a chapter the Friday before I leave and then, two weeks later, a new one will be posted.**

**Anywhooooo, here's chapter 7.**

**With love,**

**Miki**

* * *

It sucks that this castle is so big. After running out of the Gryffindor Tower, I soon find myself lost, simply because I have no idea where the hospital wing is.

I don't even know how to get back to the Gryffindor Tower. I just keep walking around, feeling like a total idiot.

When I round a corner, I come upon a dead-end hallway as well as James making out with a Hufflepuff girl. "Oh!" I exclaim, turn around, and begin walking the other way.

"No-Bloo-Evie!"

"James!"

"Evie." James catches up to me.

"No. Please. Go back to making out. Or snogging, as you guys call it." Now I'm really desperate to find the hospital wing or the Gryffindor Tower.

"It's not what you think."

"Isn't she one of your numerous play-thing?"

"Well… yes." He replies honestly.

I snort. "You are truly a despicable human being." And the girls aren't any better. They all know he's a player and yet they allow him to use them. I stop at a corner. "Which way to the hospital wing?"

He blinks in surprise. "Are you… are you lost?"

I flush in embarrassment. "No."

He laughs. "You are!"

"I just need to go to the hospital wing."

"Are you feeling unwell?"

"I just haven't slept well lately, so I want some Dreamless Sleep Potion."

"You should wake me up when you can't sleep."

"I'd rather stay up alone."

None of my insults seem to faze him. Or maybe he doesn't get it. "I'll show you to the hospital wing."

"Thanks."

He leads me through the maze that is Hogwarts and I finally arrive to the hospital wing.

"What did you do this time, Mister Potter?" Madam Pomfrey looks a bit exasperated by the fact that James has arrived.

But as soon as she sees me, she stops dead in her tracks, eyes widening, inhaling sharply. It's not a response I'm used to. "Is… something wrong, Madam Pomfrey?" I inquire.

She snaps out of whatever daze she's in. "Miss Bones, what is the problem?"

"I haven't been able to sleep lately. Do you think you could prescribe me some Dreamless Sleep Potion, please?"

She nods. "How long has it been going on for?"

"Ever since I arrived at Hogwarts." I inform her. She hurries towards a cabinet, out of earshot. I whisper to James, "Did she look surprised to see me?"

He nods. "It was odd."

"Yeah, it was." I'm glad I'm not the only person who thought that.

"Want to go to Hogsmeade with me next week?"

The question is rather sudden, but my reply is still quick. "I'm okay."

He frowns in disapproval. "You'd go if Davies asked you."

"Probably."

"What's wrong with me?"

_Everything. _ "You're trouble, James."

"Good trouble?"

"Bad trouble. You're the kind of guy who easily gets bored. That's dangerous. I'm tired of dealing with guys like that."

"Bad experience with past boyfriends?"

"I just have bad luck with guys. From my father to my last boyfriend."

"Father?"

"My father never wanted me."

"Did he say that?"

"Not to my face, but I overheard him tell mom that." The memory brings up old feelings of resentment and anger. After that, I stopped trying to please dad. I realized there's no hope. "I haven't seen him since he got married five years ago."

"Why not?"

"He suddenly wanted to be more involved in my life. It seems selfish doesn't it? He pushes me away and then decides I'm important. The world doesn't work like that."

"I'm sorry, Ev. You don't deserve that."

"No one does." I frown. Why did I decide it was okay to tell him all that?

Madam Pomfrey comes back with the potion. "Try it for a week and if it doesn't work, come see me again, Miss Bones."

"Thank you, Madam."

Finally, a good night's sleep.


End file.
